The Decisions of Their Past
by Peppy220
Summary: Mikey, Storm, Kitana, and the rest of the FazBear gang go back into Mikey's past. But what they don't know is that what they do there affects their future. The decisions that they make now, will decide on what fate they get and the choices they make. The stakes are high, and betrayal is always an option. Im accepting OC's! Also will have some pretty dark/gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? Me! I'm so exited to write this story! It's gonna be a lot darker than what I used to, but then aging what I used to write was kinda family friendly stuff...kinda. **

**Anyways, I will also be accepting OC's! I will give you full credit and a shout out!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope it lives up to your standards!**

**:)**

Chapter 1

(Kitana)

Kitana stepped into the light and was gone. The Toy's went to work on prepping for the children's arrival. Once Kitana stepped through she fell on to the pavement. But something softened her fall. She looked down and realized that she fell on top of the rest of the gang.

"Oh! Sorry." She said jumping off of them.

Kitana helped them up from the pile. At the bottom was Storm who looked squished. Kitana giggled at her friend.

"Ha ha, so funny. I was fine until you sat on top of us… fatty." Storm glitched again and slapped her self, "Sorry." Storm walked to the others.

"Hey guys…where are we?" Chica said while hugging Freddy.

Everyone looked around. They were in the middle of a street at night a single street light lit the road. Tall buildings lined both ends of the street.

"Mikey?" Kitana asked.

"I have no idea where…oh wait. We are on 42 Street." Said Mikey.

"No…this can't be." Said Mike.

"No. This is 42. See, there is Miss. Wilber's house." Mikey pointed to the only house on the block.

It looked odd and out of place with all of the apartments on either side of it.

"Oh. But this street looks so different…" Mike said confused.

That's when they heard a snapping sound coming from the alley that was behind them.

"G-guys…what. Was. That." Asked Kitana.

"I'll go check." Bonnie said walking towards the darkness, "It's probably noth-"That's when something pulled him down, "Ack!" He called out before he got pulled into the alley.

"Bonnie!" Mike said running towards him.

But Mikey grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No! Bonnie!" She cried out.

"I got him." Said Kitana running towards him.

Kitana ran into the alley just to see Bonnie get dragged away by wild dogs. But they weren't regular dogs, they were metal with some fur and flesh stuck to steel bodies. Kitana growled at them as she lunged at them.

"Ragh!" She tackled one of the three.

She turned her hook into a cannon and shot it in the head. As she did the other one jumped on her back and bit into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and she reached for it. She thrashed around trying to get it off, only causing the bit mark to rip even more. Finally she grabbed some of the skin and fur and threw it into the wall. There was a loud cracking sound as it hit the wall, it fell to the ground and just laid there. Turning to the one that still had its mouth on Bonnie's leg. She grabbed it by the mouth and flung it away, however it bit her arm as she threw it. Her cannon flipped back into a hook and she dug it into its skull and tore down the rest of the face. It yelped in pain as it released its jaws from her arm. It ran to the end of the alley and waited for the other one that was laying on the ground to join it. She stared at them and growled, they yelped in fear as they ran. Kitana heard footsteps coming from behind her, her ear twitched and she spun around, grabbed whatever she could and slammed it in the chest.

"Ouff." It gasped for breath.

I was just Foxy.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought it was another one of those things!" Kitana held him up.

"Ye need to quit beating me up lass, ye making me look bad." He winked at her.

She smiled but then felt pain in her arm. She looked at the wound that has torn through a fourth of her shoulder. She held it but then found that she had another wound on the fore arm.

"Well that's just great." She said annoyed.

"Thanks." Bonnie said getting up rubbing his head and limping towards her.

Mikey and Mike held him up.

"No problem." Kitana shrugged.

"Well we need some place to stay, we are not gonna sleep out her were all the humans can see us." Said Freddy.

"Umm, I guess we could stay at Miss Wilber's house?" Said Mikey.

"Would she even let us in?" Asked Chica.

"Well if she saw one of us maybe she would recognize us?" Said Mikey.

"She would recognize me… I guess." Said Mike.

"Why not both of us? Oh wait. Stupid question, sorry. Sometimes I forget."

They stared at him for a while and then headed off to Miss Wilber's house. Little did they know they were being watched.

(Unknown)

"Aww...did they hurt you? My poor baby's!" The female figure said sitting on a pile of garbage.

"Were is your sister?" The female voice asked the hounds.

The figure turned towards the alley and saw one of her baby's laying in the dirt. She stood up with rage in her heart, you could see it in her eyes from a mile away.

"Ohhhh..." It then knelt down and cried for awhile.

The dogs pushed their way under her arms and leaned against her, they whimpered too.

"Who did this?" She said stroking the flesh and fur that was plastered to their metalic bodies.

One of the bigger dog howled and the girl seemed to understand.

"Oh, so her name is Kitana? Well, may god have mercy on her. Because when I meet her, she will receive none." She sat back on her pile of trash.

She crossed her silky black legs and laid back. Her bright green eyes stared at the stars, she twirled her white whiskers while plotting her revenge on this so called, Kitana person. Her silk ears twitched madly, not allowing any flies to get on them. The dogs all curled up next to her and fell fast asleep. That's when she gave an evil smile to the stars above her, her teeth glistened below the light of the moon. She knew what she would do, she knew how she would do it, and she knew when she would do it. After her little idea, she fell into a soundless sleep, were she envisioned in her sick mind what she would do to Kitana.

**So what do you think about this new character? What anamtronic is she? Also, if you want to vote in the comment section for what name to do, that would be great! **

**The names are: CharCoal, ****Midnight, or Darkskies?**

**Again I will be accepting OC's and I will give you full credit for them.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**:)**


	2. Miss Wilber and her house of anamatronic

**Alrighty! So I have gotten some pretty good feed back on this so i'm gonna continue.**

**OC's featured in the story:**

**Requiem- the Lizard- Belongs to DoctoeBeck**

**Crystal Wollf the Android- Belongs to Guest**

**This chapter just sets up the stage for the story, not a lot of action but this is needed. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Mike)

Mike gave Bonnie over to Mikey so she could knock on the door. Mike took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door, but before she could reach the second knock the door opened for a split second and she was gone.

"Mike!" Yelled Bonnie.

"She's fine Miss Wilber always does this." Mikey said struggling to hold Bonnie back.

Bonnie gave up after a while and stood back upright.

(Inside the house)

"Hey! Do you always have to do that!" Said Mike ripping her arm from the old woman's tight grasp.

Mikey held her wrist that was red.

"Sorry," Said an old raspy voice, "but I have to make sure that your not a anamotronic."

Mike rolled her eyes and began to speak, "Brookie, there are no evil ana-" She stopped herself realizing that the old woman had been right the whole time.

Brook Wilber, or Miss Wilber, had a fear of anamatronics. She would tell people that they were coming for her. She might have been right.

"Mike? Are you ok?" Asked the old lady.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes of course Mike! Anything for a friend."

"Ok good, because my friends need a place to stay, we will go into your basement."

"Yeah sure, were are they?"

"Outside, but before you completely agree, I need to tell you something about them."

"What is it sweetie?"

"They're anamtronics..." Mike closed her eyes expecting a slap.

"...Fine."

Mike stared at her in shock while she walked to the door and let them in.

"You have to stay in the basement though." She said opening the door.

Wilber watched each and everyone that came in. Bonnie and Mikey came in last. Mikey was on the other side of Bonnie so she didn't see much of him.

"Ahh, no." She said grabbing the back of Mikey's collar, "Now what happened to my little Mikey?"

"Ugh, Miss Wilber...please don't call me your little Mikey. I am a grown man now." Mikey said bending down to talk to the short lady.

"I do not not care if your a grown man or not! I asked you a question. Now what happened to you?"

"Long story." Mikey said rubbing the back of his head.

The old lady released his collar and eyed his suspiciously.

"Oh if you meet-" Wilber started before a big 7 foot tall Lizard walked up from the basement.

"Ugh." Kitana said who was the closest to him.

"This is Requiem. He is staying with me also." Said Miss Wilber .

"Wait, you are deathly afraid of these guys...and yet you live with one?" Said Mike.

Requiem hissed at Mike.

"Cool it hot shot." Said Storm staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, he is more like my security guard."

"I can see why. You are really tall man." Said Bonnie.

The reptile smiled and the complement.. His scales were black as the night sky, his eyes glowed a brilliant purple, his teeth were red like his long sharp claws. His eyes drifted down to Storm who was standing next to him. He looked into her eyes and blushed a little. Storm turned away not wanting to blush as well. Mikey scoffed and pushed his way in between the two to get to the door to the basement.

"Ok, well can we get some supplies for our friends?" Asked Chica holding Freddy's hand.

The old lady nodded and Freddy tipped his hat to her.

"Thank you mam for letting us stay." Freddy said.

"Please don't call me mam." She scolded him while they walked away, "And your welcome." She smiled.

Mike helped Bonnie down the stairs and Foxy helped Kitana. They all sat on a table that was down there and talked till Chica and Freddy came back. They brought the supplies they needed to be repaired. Mike got to work on Bonnie while Foxy checked out Kitana's wounds.

"They gotcha good dint they?" Said Foxy smiling at her.

"Yeah, well at least they are gone...I think." She said looking out the window.

There were only a few windows and the were at ground level so it didn't give off much light.

Mike wrapped Bonnie's leg after repairing the damaged parts.

"Ok Kitana, what's up with you?" Mike asked searching for the wounds.

Kitana uncovered them and showed Mike.

"Maybe I should have come to you first." Mikes eyes were wide.

Kitana gave a little laugh. Foxy stepped to the side and let Mike do her work.

Foxy and Bonnie were having a conversation. Kitana and Requiem were hanging out with Mikey, and then Freddy and Chica were all over the place.

"Ok, I think i'm done." Mike said examining her work, "Also, I think this could come off."

Mike grabbed the wrappings on Kitana's ear and took them off. Kitana moved her ear and smiled.

"Works like a charm!" Kitana hugged Mike but flinched.

"You shouldn't move your shoulder to much, or your fore arm. You know what just don't move this part of your body." Mike laughed pointing to Kitana's whole right arm.

Kitana rolled her eyes, "If you say so doc."

Kitana leaned into Foxy and joined the conversation.

(Mikey)

He was sitting backwards in a chair listening to a conversation that he was supposedly in . Storm and Requiem were talking non stop and Mikey was board out of his mind. He looked towards Storm, her white fur was sleek, her tail flashed around wildly, and her eyes seemed to light up the entire room. He sighed, he knew he'd never have a chance. He got up and put the chair back and headed up stairs.

"Wait."

Mikey turned to see Storm looking at him.

"Yeah?" Mikey said looking up the stairs.

"Don't you want to stay and talk?"

"No, I think I've had enough talk for one day." Mikey gave her a fake smile and ran upstairs.

(Kitana)

Kitana saw Storms look on her face and sneaked up behind her.

"You know he likes you." Whispered Kitana.

Storm slowly looked at Kitana, "Wwho?"

"You know who!" Kitana nudged her towards the door to upstairs.

Storm started blushing madly.

"N-no, he doesn't..."

"Yeah! Did you see him leave! He was depressed girl!" Kitana said a little louder.

"Kitana lower your voice." Storm said biting her lip.

"You have to say, he totally likes you!" Kitana said louder not noticing.

"Kitana..." Storm said getting mad at her friend.

"Whaaat! And I gotta say, it looks like you like him too." Kitana said louder so everyone could hear.

Storm's eyes were now clouded with black. Her face was red against her fur, she tensed up and turned towards Kitana. Kitana realized what she had done and covered her mouth. Storm raised her hand ready to strike down upon Kitana, Kitana gasped as she saw the paw come down, but she never felt the impact. She opened her eyes and Storm was hugging her.

"I'm sorry. Something was not right with me. I would never hit you." Storm said coming off of the hug.

"No i'm sorry, I was acting really childish." Kitana smiled at her.

Storm looked behind Kitana and realized that the others were staring. She walked into the bed room and closed the door. Kitana turned around and the others turned back to their conversations. Kitana walked over to Foxy again and snuggled up next to him.

(Storm)

Storm closed the door and took a deep breath. She leaned on the door and slid down. She smoothed back her hair and took in another breath.

"Uhh, hi there." Said a voice.

Storms eyes widened and she rapidly looked around her self. The figure got up off of one of the beds and stood up.

"My names Crystal. Crystal Wolff." She stuck out her hand to help her up.

"Oh, thanks." Said Storm taking her hand.

"So your name is?"

"Storm." Storm put one hand on her hip eyeing the girl.

"Sweet name." Crystal flipped on the light so they could see each other.

Crystal had black hair with pink highlights through it with matching eye shadow. Her outfit concluded of a black tank top with pink skull and crossbones on it, her skirt was black and pink stripes, her boots were black with pink shoe laces and her leggings.

"I like your ears." Storm said looking at the ears and tail of the girl.

The ears were black with silver hoops going through them, and the tail was black with pink tips.

"Thanks. Your not to shabby your self."

Storm raised an eye brow but smiled.

"Uhh, Can I ask why your here?" Asked Storm.

"Needed a place to stay, so I asked old grams up there." Said Crystal.

"I thought she was afraid of anamatronics?"

"Yeah, she is. But i'm not _all_ anamatronic, now am I?"

She was right. Crystal was more like a human than a anamatronic. Strom was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Uhh, ladies?" Said a deep male voice.

The door opened and it was Requiem. He smiled at them with his red teeth.

"Miss Wilber made dinner for us and she wants you two to come up stairs."

The girls opened there mouths to protest but were interrupted by a scratchy voice from upstairs.

"And if you don't come up here, I will drag you both by the tail all the way to the table!" Said Wilber.

Both girls reached for their tails and hugged them. The tall lizard laughed at went on all fours running up the stairs. The girls looked at each other and ran for the stairs.

**Ok, so I know that wasn't that exiting but this was needed. **

**SO I hope you enjoyed this guys. See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**P.S- Keep on voting for what name I should use!**


	3. Darkskies and Spy's

**Yay! Another chapter! And I got some more OC's!**

**OC's featured:**

**Catty the White Cat- Belongs to Fazzy**

**If you don't see your OC in this chapter don't worry, it will appear in other chapters!**

**Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Unknown)

"Now come here Catty..." Said the female.

"Yes Darkskies?" Said Catty holding her paws behind her back.

"I need you to go spy on this walking scrap of metal for me."

"...ok, were is she?"

"At Miss. Wilber's house, you know the one house on the block."

Catty nodded her head and sprung off of the pile of garbage. She raced sown the alley and up the street. Her white body glowed in the darkness of the night. Her blue eyes shown brightly as she raced to the house. When she got there she leaned up against the wall of the house and tuned in her hearing. She heard faint talking noises but not clear enough to make words out. She snuck out towards a window and peered in. She saw 9 anamatronics siting at a table and two humans. Looking at all of them she saw one that looked like a human but was made of metal. Her eyes brightened as she saw him, she smiled to her self and leaned on her hand. But she frowned when she saw a white tiger leaned into him. She looked down at her dirty pink bow that was slightly tilted to one side, she straightened it and tuned into their conversation.

_"So what's the plan guys?" Asked the white tiger._

_"Well Storm, I think we should let Mikey decide." Said a brown bear._

_"I think we should confront our selfs." Said the human anamatronic._

_"Ok sounds good." Said Storm._

_"Kitana you come with me to the pizzeria." Said the fox._

_"Sure why?" Asked the black and white wolf._

_"Because I want to talk to Jeremy." Said the fox._

"So that's Kitana..." Catty said smailing, "and that's Storm..." her smile turned to a frown when she thought of Storm leaning into Mikey.

She shook it off and raced down the road again. Suddenly a car came rushing around a corner and almost ran into her. It swerved and drove off leaving her there stunned.

"Jerk." She said pissed off.

She then walked back to the alley and to the pile of garbage.

"So what did you learn?" Asked Darkskies.

"Kitana is the black and white wolf. She will be at the pizzeria with a fox." Said Catty proud of herself.

"Good. Good. Anything else?"

Catty looked down, "Well, there are others with her."

"How many?"

"Nine anamatronics and two humans. One of them is a android type thing."

Darkskies growled, "Spy on them some more. Don't follow Kitana, go after the rest of them. I will send in Jack to go to the pizzeria"

Catty nodded and went to her own pile of garbage and curled up in a ball. Her tail covered her nose and she breathed softly. Soon she was fast asleep.

Darkskies got up and walked to a door near by. She knocked once and the door opened.

"What is it?" The male voice said annoyed.

"I need you to go to work tomorrow." Darkskies smiled.

"Why? Mikey won't be there."

"I know, the day guard that is replacing you will be there." She smirked.

The male scoffed at it and crossed his arms, "Yeah, so."

"He will be talked to by some anamatronics."

"So what? He usually has his walking metal friends around him."

"But he won't be talked to by his friends, they will be two anamotronics that will approach him. You need to get in on there conversation."

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it tomorrow." The male started to shut the door.

"Oh Jack!"

Jack whipped his head around, "What?"

"Pay attention to the one named Kitana."

Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

(In Miss Wilber's house)

"So Crystal, where did you come from?" Said Freddy.

"Oh, iv'e been around. My parents left me on the streets so I have been wandering the streets." Said Crystal leaning back in her chair.

"Why did they leave you?" Said Chica worriedly.

"Eh...they thought I was a freak. Having these ears and a tail."

The others stared at her sorry for her.

"But it's fine guys. They weren't great parents anyways." She smiled at them.

"So you have seen those weird looking dogs?" Said Kitana.

"Yeah, they're freaky metal things that eat everyone and everything."

"Hmm, how have you survived them?"

"Well, I made a deal with Darkskies."

"Wait. Who be darkskies lass?" Asked Foxy.

"Oh, that's the leader of the group of dogs. She calls them her 'baby's'. She is a little crazy."

"So she kinda controls them?" Asked Mike.

"Well, no. They do what she asks of them. And in return they get safety from the humans."

Mike nodded and leaned into Bonnie.

"If I see her then she's gonna get a little surprise from my fist." Said Bonnie looking at his leg and then at Kitana's right arm.

"Sure, make sure i'm there to see it." Crystal laughed.

"I heard she has little spy's and servants." Said Requiem.

"Yeah she does. Well spy's, not so sure about the servants. She seems to control the whole block."

"Really? She actually has spy's?" Said Storm sarcastically.

"Yeah, one of them is a white cat. The other one is a human but I can never see his face."

They talked for a while telling jokes and having fun.

"So what's the plan guys." Storm said.

"Well Storm I think we should let Mikey decide." Said Freddy.

"I think we should confront our selfs." Said Mikey looking at Mike.

"Ok sounds good." Storm said leaning back in her chair.

"Kitana ye come with me to the pizzeria." Said Foxy.

"Sure, why?" Asked Kitana.

"Because I want to talk to Jeremy."

That's when Requiem stood up and looked out the window.

"What?" Asked Mike.

"I think someone's watching us." He said flicking his tong out catching a sent.

"Maybe some looked in form the outside?" Asked Bonnie holding Mike closer.

"No. They were listening to our conversation too." Requiem ran to the front door and stood on the porch looking around.

He saw a car fly out of a corner and almost his a lady. She seemed ok so he went on looking. But the girls white fur caught his eye, it gleamed in the darkness. He watched her walk into the alley away form his vision. He blinked and he turned back inside.

"So you see anything?" Asked Mikey.

"No." He said not telling them about the female he just saw.

"Humph. It was probably just some stupid teenager." Said the old lady.

The rest of them rolled their eyes at her.

"You know. It might have been one of Darkskies spy's..." Said Bonnie.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Kitana.

"Because you killed one of those dogs."

Kitana opened her mouth but shut it realizing that it was true. She looked down at the table and stayed silent.

"Well if she did send one of her spy's, they just hear where we are gonna be." Said Chica.

"Yeah, we better be on a look out for them. Who knows what kind of danger we might be in." Said Freddy hugging Chica.

Kitana heard all of this and grew angrier by the second. Sparks lit up her eyes as she stood up, her fists were clenched as she spoke.

"Excuse me." She said before taking off out the door.

Requiem and Crystal ran to the door as the rest of them stayed calm.

"Aren't you gonna do something?!" Asked Crystal.

Foxy shrugged, "She be doing dis oft'n now."

"Ever since she went off with Storm to PG's house." Said Bonnie.

"She has?" Asked Storm.

"Ye. Ever since you died." Foxy leaned back in his chair, "She be back soon."

"Meanwhile, enjoy the fireworks." Said Mike.

Crystal and Requiem looked at each other confused and looked out the door. Kitana was on her feet, pacing the front yard. She held her head and stopped. She fell to her knees and shouted a scream that could be heard from a mile. She let go of her head and light and sparks flew up into the air. Crystal looked in shock ans Requiem ducked behind the door. The light show happened in a couple minutes until finally the light dove back into Kitana. Kitana sat there breathing heavily. Crystal shut the door and turned to the group with her mouth open. They laughed at her as she sat back down. Requiem stood at the window watching worriedly.

"She'll be fine lad. Sit back down." Foxy said pulling up a chair.

Just as Requiem sat back down the front door opened and Kitana walked in. She looked at the group as she walked to the basement door.

"You ok?" Asked Requiem.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Terrific!" Kitana said sarcastically and opened the door violently.

She slammed the door shut and you could hear the pounding of foot steps going down the basement. Requiem looked down sadly.

"Don't take it too badly buddy." Chica said as she reached for his hand.

"Ye, when she first did that she took it out on me. The lass dint use very lass lik words." Foxy said chuckling to himself.

Requiem looked up and smiled at the group, "Thanks for being so nice guys."

They talked for awhile until it was time to go to bed. They all headed down stairs and into the bed rooms. Kiana was lying there bouncing a tennis ball on the ceiling. Her eyes turned away from the group. Foxy chuckled and laid down next to her. They all had bunk bed so the couples got the bottom bunks and the others got the top. Mikey laid down next to Storm who was at the end. Crystal laid down a row away from them and Requiem laid down next to her. They shut off the lights and laid down. Storm was still as a board. Mikey looked at her confused. She looked at him and whispered to him.

_"I'm kinda afraid of the dark in a new place." Storm said shyly._

_"It's fine. When I was little I thought that my little sister would eat me in the night." Mikey said leaning on his elbow._

Storm laughed a little and scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she held onto his collar as she laid her head on his chest. Requiem saw this and smiled. He turned to Crystal who was still awake. He smiled wider and wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. She slapped his arm away from her and pushed him away. He lost his balance and fell off the bed. The others giggled as he climbed back up and laid down. He laid down face in his pillow until he felt a hand on his back.

He turn and it was Crystal. She said, _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you off the bed."_

Requiem smiled and hugged her again. She rolled her eyes and hugged him back, the let go and fell fast asleep.

**So what did you think? What about the little romance thing going on with Mikey and Storm? **

**Anyways, I am no longer going to accept OC's right now. In later chapters it will reopen. **

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	4. Don't loose your cool

**Sorry for the long wait guys, been really busy. So here you go another chapter. **

**Also, if you haven't read Synthetic Heart you should go check it out!**

**OC's:**

**Levi the Snow Leopard- Belongs to CygnusCrown Night**

**If you don't see your OC in this chapter don't worry, i'm not done introducing them yet!**

Chapter 4

Crystal's back was facing Requiem, Storm was snuggled up to Mikey, Kitana and Foxy were in an unbreakable embrace, Bonnie and Mike slept soundly, Chica and Freddy were awake and quietly speaking to each other. They were talking about Anna and Bobby when they noticed a snoring noise coming from above them.

"Freddy? Who snores?" Asked Chica clueless.

Freddy shrugged and remembered that there were three bunk beds that could hold two anamotronics…and no one was in the middle one.

"Honey…who is sleeping in the middle bunk?" Asked Freddy calmly.

"We are. Why?" Said Chica.

"No, who is above us…" Freddy whispered.

Chica frowned, "No one…"

Freddy closed his eyes tightly and then looked straight up. Chica looked up as well. Freddy gave her a motion to stay there as he slowly crept up from the bed. He stood up and peered over the top of the bed, there he saw a white snow leopard in an awkward sleeping position drooling on his pillow snoring. Freddy grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of bed. The leopard jerked awake and gasped as he flew off the bed. Freddy growled and lifted him up by his collar on his shirt. The white leopard laughed and then spoke.

"Ushally I get a first date before getting this close." He chuckled as he was inches away from Freddy's face.

Freddy had a look of disgust as he threw him into a wall cracking it.

"Why'd ya do that!?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Freddy growled.

The others were now up and beside him. The leopard only laughed at Freddy. Mike's eyes widened and she jumped on him holding one of her throwing knifes to his throat.

"Woah there girly!" He said pulling up his arms, "I was invited."

Mike looked up at the group for reassurance. They nodded and she got off of him. Bonnie chuckled and put an arm around her waist.

"Seriously…do you always carry those?" Asked Mikey.

Mike looked at him and rolled her eyes. She was quiet for a moment and then spoke,"…Yes."

Mikey chuckled and Mike smacked his hat covering his eyes.

"Uhh, so we good?" Said the leopard still on the ground.

"Yeah. We're good." Kitana said giving him a hand up.

"So my name is Levi." Levi shifted to one foot uneasy of the group's presents.

They all introduced them self's and he smiled at them.

"So you gonna let me sleep now?" He hopped back on his bed and fell asleep.

Storm rolled her eyes and headed to the door way. Chica stared at her again, still not trusting the white tiger. Freddy gave her a look and she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. The others went into the other room with Storm while Chica and Freddy stayed back.

Freddy checked over his shoulder making sure Levi was asleep, "Sweetie. What wrong?" He patted he back.

Chica's face turned red, "Nothing."

Freddy shook his head, "You can tell me. Is there something wrong?"

"..."

Freddy tightened his grip on Chica in frustration, "Chica."

"…" Chica stared at the wall.

"CHICA!"

"Storm is the problem." Chica ripped away from Freddy and pointed to the door.

"…What? Why?"

"She, is rude and insulting, and and…" Chica stuttered.

Freddy shook his head once again, "Storm is our friend. Chica."

Chica looked down again and stayed silent.

"Honey, she has her quirks and edges, but so do we. You don't have to befriend her but at least be nice. I mean, you do have to live with her so you're gonna have to get used to it." He smiled down at her.

She smiled back and he led her to the doorway.

In her mind she thought, "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Chica stepped into the room where everyone was gathered around Storm who was having an arm wrestling contest with Mikey.

"Yeah, well, maybe I liked it better when she was stuck in Kitana's mind…" She thought again.

Everyone was shouting and chanting, both Storm and Mikey had trouble losing or gaining any ground. The tension grew as to who would win and everyone was shouting. Storm gave an evil smile to Mikey, Mikey looked at her confused before she quickly darted out and kissed him. Taken back by shock he let his guard down and Storm slammed his hand on the table.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." Mikey said disappointed.

"Did you get a kiss out of it?" She asked slyly.

"…Yes but-"

"I think it was pretty fair." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Who else challenges me?!" Storm laughed as she held up her paws.

Just then they heard Wilbers voice make its way down stairs.

"Guys! I promise I will personally come down there and whoop someone's butt if you down quiet down!" She yelled.

Mikey laughed first and then the rest of them joined her. They stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All their eyes were wide and the raced around flinging open the windows. Foxy ran into the bed room and grabbed Levi.

"Hey! Again!" Levi said annoyed.

Foxy ran with Levi behind him, all of the group raced out the windows. Freddy got stuck being one of the bigger ones. They all jumped out the window and jumped in the van that Wilber lent to them.

"Guys, we are running from an old lady…" Bonnie said.

"Yeah well, trust me. You don't want to mess with her." Mike and Mikey said at the same time.

"Anyone know how to drive?" Asked Levi.

Mikey and Mike looked at each other and spoke.

"I do." They both said.

"I'm older." Mikey said.

"Well you don't have your license." Mike spat back.

"Yeah well neither do you."

"You're an anamotronic."

They continued fighting until they heard the engine roar to life.

"Move aside, Foxy be comm'n through." Foxy honked the horn and sped off.

They all flew into the wall.

"Foxy, drop us off first." Mike yelled at him.

Foxy slammed on the break, causing them to fly forwards, and then he turned the wheel faster than you could say Pirates Mate.

Bonnie leaned over the window looking sick.

"Drive slower will ya?" Asked Chica.

"Ye, why din't ye ask lass?" Foxy drove normally.

They were silent until Freddy asked a question, "Foxy? Who did you learn to drive?"

Foxy slowly turned his head to Freddy, "Uhhh. Well when I be a young lad, ye know when ye guys would sleep?"

"Yeah? But you were in the cove, listening to music." Said Bonnie.

"HA! Ye, I was 'listening to music'" Foxy laughed.

"You didn't! Those poor guys were scared so baldy!" Said Chica shocked.

"Wait that was you?" Said Bonnie supprised.

Foxy was just laughing.

"Uhh, what?" Asked Kitana.

"Oh, well, when we were teenagers some delivery men came to import some supplies and they got into the back of the truck. Someone, Foxy, drove away while they were still in there causing havoc in the parking lot." Chica looked at Kitana.

Kitana with her mouth open looked at Foxy. Mikey and Storm were laughing while Crystal, Requiem, and Levi sat there holding back smiles.

"Foxy?" Kitana looked at him suppressed.

"Whaaat? A lad can't be having a bit of fun?"

Kitana rolled her eyes and waited in the back where the rest were. They sat there until they got to Mikey's house. They all got out except for Kitana and Foxy. Foxy drove away leaving them behind.

Mikey sighed and walked to the apartment building, "Well this is going to be awkward."

Mikey walked up to the caller box and pressed the button. A voice came out of the box, "Look up."

Mikey looked up and was hit with a water balloon. Mike laughed at him.

"Uhh, teenagers." Mikey said before he got shocked by water getting into his system.

The others stepped forwards but he told them it was ok.

"You sure your fine?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't sweat about it." He said annoyed a he walked up to the door and punched it down.

They walked up the stairs to Mikey's apartment, he reached into his pocket and got out a key. They walked in the door and saw a teenager who looked like Mikey but younger and not an anamotronic.

"Hey who are…" The young man's eyes widened as he looked at Mikey.

"Surprise." Mikey walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it, "Mike come out here."

"Mikey, I told you not to call me that any-" A younger girl looked at Mikey.

The boy still stood while the girl sat down on the couch. They both stared at Mikey ignoring the rest of the group.

"Requiem. Could you come here please?" Mikey asked looking around, "Requiem."

They all looked around but he wasn't there.

(In the Car)

"Hey Kitana could you fix that seat belt back there." Foxy said twitching his ears from the rattling noise that the seat belt made.

"Yeah sure." Kitana reached in the back.

"Hi guys!" Requiem smiled.

Kitana jumped back and looked at Foxy.

"Requiem what are you doing here?" Kitana asked.

Requiem started to talk but was interrupted by the sound of a car hitting something. Requiem looked up and Foxy stopped the car. A white cat was lying on the ground while a car screeched away.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	5. Speed Bump

**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to post. I have been super busy!**

**Anyways, I hope you like the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw- If you don't see your OC in here don't worry! They will be in other chapters!**

(At the car)

Foxy opened the door but Requiem was already by the lady's side.

"Miss? Miss can you hear me?" Asked Requiem shaking her lightly.

The cat groaned lightly but didn't move. Kitana walked over to her and let a few sparks fly into the cat's body. The white feline jumped and slowly sat up.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" She asked holding her head.

"Miss you have been hit by a car and you're on 42nd." Said Requiem smiling.

Foxy helped the girl to the car while Kitana made room in the back.

"Requiem don't scare the poor girl. She just got hit by a car." Foxy said while closing the car door.

Kitana sat in the back with the cat.

"Are you ok? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Asked Kitana.

The cat looked up at her but was still in shock. Kitana sighed and held her hands up to the felines head.

"Hey, I'm Kitana. What's your name?" Kitana said in her mind.

"I-I'm C…" The cat frowned and tried to remember, "Cat…Catty…"

Kitana smiled, "That's a beautiful name. Do you feel and pain?"

"In my leg, and I can't remember much…" Catty held her head.

Kitana removed her hands form Catty's head.

"Where we need to go?" Asked Foxy.

"Just go the pizzeria" Kitana said examining Catty's leg.

Foxy stepped on the gas pedal and drove. Kitana held Catty's leg and closed her eyes, "Ok, what does Mike do…" She thought. Kitana breathed out and opened her leg panel. Some wires were messed up and part of the endoskellition was bend in a weird way.

"Requiem, come here." She asked.

He squeezed into the back seat and laid next to Catty. He smiled and looked at her.

"I need you to hold her leg in place." Kitana said before looking back at Catty.

Requiem held her leg and Kitana took in a deep breath. She then suddenly pressed down, a loud cracking sound was heard and Catty jumped up. Catty held her leg and looked at Kitana.

"Why did ya do that!" Catty asked annoyed.

"Well, for starters, your leg was practically broken. And I fixed it. So you're welcome. Secondly, you were in a car crash." Kitana said.

Catty looked around her and saw Requiem, she got lost in a daze as did he. Kitana rolled her eyes and sat in the front. She leaned into Foxy and kissed him on the cheek. Requiem stuttered as he spoke.

"M-my na-name's Requeim." He said still holding her leg.

Catty smiled, "My name's Catty." He white teeth shown and made her even cuter.

Requiem stared at her some more until Catty cleared her throat.

"Eh hem." Catty looked down at her leg and then up at Requiem.

"Oh! Sorry!" Requiem blushed.

"So problem." Catty said batting her lashes.

Foxy suddenly stopped and parked, "We're here mates."

Foxy held the door open for Kitana and walked to the doors. He looked back and noticed that Requeim wasn't behind him. He motioned for them to come in and he shut the pizzeria doors. Foxy looked around himself and then at the cove. He saw the old Foxy moving very machine like. Foxy chuckled and walked to the office doors. He saw Jeremy fiddeling with his tablet.

"Hey Jeremy." Kitana said.

Jeremy looked at her strangely, "Do I know you?"

Foxy and Kitana smiled at each other.

"Ye will lad. Ye will." Foxy said chuckling.

**Hey, sorry again that it took so long to post this.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	6. Hello there old me

**Hello! I'm really sorry that these chapters are not being posted sooner. I have school during the week and on top of that is basketball. So I do hope that you enjoy the story, I am now answering questions if you want to drop a review.**

**OC's Featured-**

**Snowblitz-**CygnusCrown Night

**Seth-**CygnusCrown Night

**Hope you enjoy!**

(Chapter 6)

"Uh…who-who are you guys?" The girl asked.

"Well, I'm Mikey, this is Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Storm,Crystal, and this is Mike." Mikey pointed out.

Mike smirked at the girl, "You a lot smaller than I remember." Mike crossed her arms.

"When was the last time you saw me? I don't even know you." The girl said reaching in her jacket.

"Don't even think about it." Mike took out her own knife.

"H-how did you know I was gonna-"

"Because I know everything about you. I am you." Mike said putting her knife back.

The girl stared at her confused, "If you're me…then how come you're here?"

Mike looked at Mikey, "Well. That's for me to know and hopefully you will never find out."

"Ok…wouldn't this create some sort of paradox?" Young Mike said.

"No. Kitana and Storm put some sort of lock on us, nothing will cause a paradox." Mike plopped down in a chair.

"So…then you're me?" Younger Mikey said looking at Mikey.

"Yeah." Mikey walked around the apartment.

"What happened?" Young Mikey said to Mikey.

Mikey stopped and clenched his fists. He turned to young Mikey, his eyes were black pits. Mikey shook his head and turned to walk again, "Nothing. Just don't ask."

"Fine. So who is fine lookin lady over here?" Young Mikey said eyeing Storm.

Storm looked at Mikey for permission.

Mikey laughed, "Go ahead, you can take care of yourself."

Storm turned to young Mikey and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww…" Young Mikey said rubbing his shoulder.

Mikey laughed, "Yeah, she's feisty." Storm walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder too.

"Oww…" Mikey said rubbing his shoulder.

(At the Pizzeria)

"So…who are you again?" Jeremy asked.

"Ok lad, I'm going to say tis one more time. I be Foxy, from ta future. I know it sounds crazy, but ye gotta belief me."

Jeremy nodded, "Alright. I'll belief anything at this point. So who is she?"

"This be Kitana, me little lassie. And out there is Requiem and…"

"Catty." Kitana said for Foxy.

"Catty."

Jeremy clicked on the camera and looked in the party area. He saw a tall black Lizard sitting crisscrossed listening to the gang play their song. Catty stood behind him crossing her arms. She looked at the camera and her ears perked up. She blinked at the camera and her whiskers twitched. Jeremy blinked as well and she was gone. He looked at the camera confused and then slowly looked at the doors. Catty was standing in one of them. Jeremy gasped when she was suddenly right next to him.

"Who are you?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

"J-Jeremy." Jeremy said practically having a heart attack.

Just then a man a little taller than Jeremy walked in.

"Hey Jeremy. Who are these guys?" Asked the man.

"Oh…H-hey Jack. Just some friends. What are you doing here?" Jeremy said to Jack.

Jack stared at Catty, "I'm just here to get some of my paper work for my next job." Jack said not taking his eyes off of Catty.

Catty scrunched up her nose at Jack and walked out of the room.

"Oh. Well me and my friends were just talking…" Jeremy rubbed the back of his head.

Jack was being replaced by Jeremy, the day guard, and Mikey was staying at the night guard position. The animatronics were being replaced tooFoxy looked at Jack confused. Kitana looked at him too.

"Foxy…have we seen him before?" Kitana said to Foxy mentally.

"I'm not sure…He looks familiar…" Foxy said back.

They both smiled at him and turned to Jeremy.

"Ok, well just be careful, ok? We will be around." Kitana waved good bye.

"See ya lad!" Foxy ran after her.

"So…Jeremy." Jack said now alone with Jeremy, "How has training been going?"

Jeremy looked at him uncomfortably, "Uhh…w-well, it's been g-good."

Jack scooted closer to Jeremy and smiled, "Oh? Is that so? Are you exited to be a night guard?"

Jeremy nodded as Jack came closer to him. Jeremy leaned away from him.

"Jack what are you doing…" Jeremy said uncomfortably.

Jack just smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about…" He reached in his pocket for his knife.

That's when there was a little knock at the door. They both turned around and saw a blue female bunny.

"Can I help you?" Jack said annoyed.

"Uhh. I'm just here to get the job…" She said.

They both looked at her confused.

"We are the replacements?" She said stepping sideways so they could see the rest of the group.

All of them were there smiling at Jeremy.

"Oh! I heard that you would be arriving soon. Just let the others pack up, they are just getting done with their last show now." Jeremy said.

She nodded, "Where will they be going?"

"They will be put in another pizzeria or put into storage." Jack said walking out of the door pushing past the bunny.

"Well I'm Bon, this is Chic, Fred, and Mangle. And these two are some new additions." She said smiling.

"I'm Snowblitz." Said the Artic Fox.

"I'm Seth." Said the Sea otter.

Jeremy smiled at them and they talked for a bit.

(Foxy)

"I swear we know him from somewhere…" Kitana said.

"Yeah well did you see the way he looked at me? What a creep." Catty said.

Requiem growled a bit thinking about Jack insulting Catty.

"Calm down big guy. Kitana laughed.

"Can everyone just get in dis car?" Foxy said impatiently.

Kitana rolled her eyes and got in the car. They drove to Mikey's apartment talking to each other. But Foxy and Kitana kept thinking of Jack.

(Jack)

"Darkskies?" Jack yelled down the dark alleyway.

"What is it?' Dark said annoyed.

"Catty is with the Fazbear suckers."

"WHAT!" She yelled throwing a trash can.

"Yeah, she didn't remember me when I came in to the office. Oh and by the way, I found out, nothing. They talked about, nothing."

Dark's eyes widened and her face grew red. She hissed and punched in a wall.

"Why. Do. I. Even. Have. You?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going into the house. I have night shift tonight." Jack said slamming the door.

Dark's hounds walked up next to her. She pet them and sighed.

"What am I gonna do boys?" She sighed.

She looked up and smiled, "of course I know what I'm gonna do…"

She looked at Wilbers house and grinned.

"Bye, bye old hag." She giggled.

**I hope you enjoyed! I worked hard on this and stayed up late writing this. Also, I am now answering questions if you want to drop a review.**

**See ya'll in the next chapter! **


	7. Good byeold friend

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like this. I stayed up late doing this.**

**I do accept art if you want to send me some! Just say so in the comment section or PM me!**

**Enjoy!**

(Chapter 7)

Foxy was turning the corner to Mikey's apartment when they saw they rest of the group walk out of the building. Foxy stopped in front of them.

"Did ye find out anyting mateys?" Asked Foxy leaning out the window.

"Not much, we will talk to you when we get back to Miss. Wilbers house." Said Mike getting in the car.

They all got in and Foxy started to drive once again. Foxy turned the corner and got skimmed by a car. The car stopped and ran over to Foxy, the man tapped on Foxy's window. Foxy rolled it down and blinked at the frightened man.

"Are you guys ok? I didn't see you there!" He asked shaken up.

Kitana's eyes narrowed and she grew enraged by seeing the man. She growled and lept past the others to the car door. She flung it open and growled at the man. The others had gotten out when Kitana started to run at him. The grabbed her and held her down.

"Let me go!" Kitana sneered while they struggled to hold her down.

Kitana started to pull them along to the man who was backing up. Foxy got out of the car and walked the man over to his car. He talked to him and waved to him as he drove away. As Foxy turned around he saw two things. A heap of animatronics on top of Kitana who was still trying to move, and a quick shadow flash behind them.

Kitana yelled after the car, "Purple guy get your ass back here!"

"Lassie, wat be that about?" He said helping her up.

"That," Kitana said pointing, "was Purple guy! And you let him go!"

Storm shook her head, "Kitana…you can't get your revenge on him. That would mess things up."

"What do you mean? I though you put some sort of lock on us?" Chica said confused.

"I did. But it was just if we met the younger Mikey, Mike, or Jeremy." Storm explained.

"…What?" Kitana said angrily.

"Yeah, well deal with it." Said Storm with her hands on her hips.

Kitana clenched her fists and paced around the car. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Look, you guys head back home. I'm going to deal with Kitana." Storm said crossing her arms.

They nodded and started to get into the car. Requiem stopped.

"Where is Miss. Catty?" He said looking around.

She was nowhere. Requiem slouched over and sighed.

"She's probably fine Requiem." Freddy said patting his back.

They all got in and drove off, now Kitana and Storm where left standing there.

"Kitana you have to control that energy." Storm said.

" 't." Kitana said still pacing.

"Yes you can, let it out when you're fighting something! Not when you're around your friends, they might get hurt."

Kitana stopped and looked at Storm, "How? How can I stop it! You just decided to blow up a house! And leave me with this crazy light thing! Now I can't control it Storm." Kitana lectured her.

Storm let out a breath, "That's not funny Kitana."

"Oh. So you think I'm being funny? Really? Because it's not. It's nowhere near fun for me, and let me tell you something. It doesn't feel good when you get shot with electricity!" Kitana inched closer to Storm.

Storm leaned on one leg and stared at Kitana, "Well, are you going to do something about it?"

Kitana laughed at turned around. She walked over to the side walk and sat down, she stayed there and calmed down. Storm walked over to her and held out a hand.

"You ok?" Storm said lifting her up.

"I'm fine." Kitana said putting her hands on the back of her head.

"Let just go."

Kitana looked at Storm before she started walking.

(Catty)

She peered around the corner staring at the two.

"I could totally take those two on." Catty scoffed.

"Yeah well just be glad that I got you in time before the killed you." Jack said from behind her.

"What? They were going to do that?" Catty said looking at Jack.

"Yes, they would have killed you Catty. We have to stop them."

Catty looked back and thought of Mikey. But those images of Mikey got replaced by a large lizard.

"R-Requiem…" She thought.

She shook her head and rubbed it, "Feels like I got hit by a car."

Jack laughed and took her back to the alley.

(In the car)

"So they didn't know of anything…" Asked Foxy.

"Nope. They just told us stuff we already knew." Levi said leaning back in the chair.

Foxy hit the wheel and stopped in front of the house.

"Alright, well we be needing to come up with-"Foxy started before he noticed that the front door was open.

They others looked at the door with Foxy, they slowly walked in and saw all the furniture knocked over. Requiem and Crystal ran around the house trying to find Willber. They ran down the stairs and the others followed after them slower. They heard Crystal scream and she ran up the stairs pushing past the rest of them. Requiem stood there staring at the wall. Mikey and Mike took one look and remembered what had happened to her.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Mike said grabbing Mikey.

Miss. Willber was there, but she was on the wall. Pinned there, lifeless like a doll.

"But she need to be taken down." Requiem said with a tear running down his cheek.

"No, the cops are on their way we need to go now!" Mikey said opening the window.

Requiem ran upstairs and came back down, "We're good. Lets go."

Requiem and the rest got out and Requiem held open the window. He looked in one last time and let another tear roll down his face. He closed it and ran to the van.

"Wait what about Crystal?" Freddy asked holding onto the back of the seat.

Requiem crossed his hands that laid in his lap, "She said she wouldn't leave…"

The others looked at him while Foxy drove away. They stopped at a corner and watched the Police arrive. They came out with a small body bag and Crystal who was crying and thrashing around trying to get loose. Kitana and Storm rounded the corner running when they heard someone scream. They ran over to the van and got in.

"What is happening?" Kitana asked.

They explained and Storm looked out the window sadly, "…No…Not Crystal…"

She put a paw on the window and she watched the house go by aw Foxy drove away. The glass was foggy and Storms paw left a paw mark in the glass. She slowly slid her hand down and leaned on the car door, emotionlessly watching the buildings go by.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, remember, **

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	8. The unexpected man who helped

**Woah! It's been waaaaay too long before the last time I have posted. Ten days people!**

**I can just feel your agony! Well...no I can't but...**

**No matter! This is one of my shorter chapters but I think it's fine for now. Its way to late, and I need sleep.**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

(Chapter )

A car drove up to the crime scene and a man stepped out of the car. He talked to the police for a while and then got back into the car to drive away. The ambulance and police soon after drove away too. The man arrived at the police department and went into the Serifs office.

"So…you are here for the release of the girl?" The serif said, his mustache moving as he spoke.

"Yes sir. How much is bail?" The man asked.

"W-well.." The old man stuttered, "I can't say for sure right now, I will have to interrogate her first."

The man nodded, "Would you like me to wait in here?"

"Just go sit in the main room until my assistant calls you." He got up and opened the door for the man to leave.

The man walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. The serif went back into his office doing paper work for several hours. He finally got up and walked to the holding cells. Telling the guards to unlock the cell, he fiddled with the hand cuffs. The girl slowly walked out and put her hands behind her back. They got cuffed and she walked to the small room that was meant for interrogation. She sat down and waited for the questions to flow.

"So, before I tell you the good news, you're going to have to answer some questions young lady." He said his hands on his hips.

She nodded. He asked her questions for several hours until he was done with his report.

"Well Crystal, looks like you just check out." He said filling out more papers,

"..So, what's the good news?" Crystal asked.

"Oh! Right, someone is here to bail you out."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"I'm not sure. He only said he would pay me for you, sounded good enough for me."

Crystal flicked her ear and waited for him to unlock the doors. She walked out into another holding cell, she watched the serif disappear behind the corner. He wasn't gone for long before he rounded the corner again, this time, with the man. He nodded his head and gave the serif his money. He unlocked the doors and took off Crystals handcuffs. She remembered him from somewhere but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey…time to go home to your family." He said.

He brought her out into the main room and stopped her before she left.

"Could you give someone a message?"

"Yes…" Crystal said ever more confused.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tell Kitana that I'm sorry for anything I have ever done, or will do…it's not my fault…and I'm sorry for that." He said backing away before he was out the doors.

Crystal stood there cocking her head, she shook it off and walked out the doors. She stopped and went back in. She went over to the assistant.

"Would you happen to have any phones?" She said.

The lady at the counter pointed around a corner. Crystal thanked her and picked up one of the phones. She dialed the only number she knew.

(In the car)

Storm still looked out the window sadly. Kitana sat in front with Foxy. The van was silent. No one talked, just was silent, they thought about the things that they had just witnessed. Levi played with an app on his phone and that was the only sound that he made. The small tapping on the phone made everyone's ear twitch. Suddenly a phone buzzed loudly and the ring tone, Hollaback girl, rang throughout the van. Everyone looked around for the source, they stopped at Levi.

"Hey, it's not mine!" He said holding up his phone showing the screen.

Requiem's face blushed and squirmed.

"Requiem?" Bonnie asked.

Requiem giggled nervously and quickly answered the call.

"Hellllllooo?" He said.

Mikey laughed nonstop at Requiems ring tone. Requiem grumbled to himself before he heard the voice on the other end. He jumped.

"It's Crystal." He said.

Foxy stopped the car and turned around, "Is she ok?"

"Go to the police department." Requiem said.

Foxy stepped on it and sped towards the department.

(Crystal)

She hung up the phone and smiled. She walked outside and waited happily for her friends.

Soon, a van pulled up next to her and Storm popped out of it and on to Crystal.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Storm said smothering her.

Crystal hugged her back and got into the van. Once she got seated everyone attacked her with hugs. She smiled and they all got back into their seats. Crystal scooted over to Kitana and whispered into her ear. Kitana listened and her face hardened. She scrunched up her nose growled.

"He said what?" Kitana said angrily.

Kitana listened more.

"He said it's not his fault, and he's sorry?!" She said.

Crystal nodded and said more.

Kitana's face softened and she spoke nicely.

"Wait, he…bailed you out?"

Crystal backed off and nodded.

Kitana turned to Storm and gave her a look.

"This is not the Purple Guy we know…" Kitana said mentally to Storm.

**Like I said, I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, if you are artistic and feel that you want to draw something, I would love to have some art work.**

**So if you want to send it to me through email PM me or talk to me in the chat box!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	9. In the present

(Chapter 9)

Pizzeria in the Present Day-

"Yay!" All the kids screamed in joy.

Bon picked up a little boy who was smaller than the rest. He giggled as he got picked up.

"Bon Bon!" He smiled and clapped his chubby hands together.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"Who's ready for pizza?" A voice yelled from around a corner.

Chic came out holding several pans of pizza. All of the kid's eyes widened and they gasped at the savory smell of Chic's pizza. They all sat down immediately all with their mouths open. They looked at Chic to tell them that it was ok to eat.

"Well dig in silly gooses!" Chic squealed.

The Puppet came out with two animatronics.

"Hey Seth! Hey Blitzy!" Mangle said happily out of the cove.

"Ugh, please don't call me Blitzy…" Snowblitz said crossing his arms.

"Hey kids!" Seth stopped in his tracks and looked at Chic's pizza.

Hey did a little happy jump and flopped up on the table. He wiggled towards the pizza plates and snatched one with his mouth. He flopped until he got to the end of the table and he squirmed off. He ran around to Chic and sat down next to her. He looked up at her while he nibbled at the pizza.

"Thank you miss!" The otter said with puppy eyes.

"Alright Chica, I need to make some more cake. These little guys ate all of it." Snowblitz said walking to the kitchen.

"Umm, Snowblitz. You called me Chica?" Chic said glancing over at the rest of the group.

"Oh.." Snowblitz said looking around, "Sorty, I must have just miss said it."

He quickly turned and walked away. He walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He heard a little squeal and he turned around.

"Oh, sorry Anna. I didn't realize that you were in here. What are you doing?" Snowblitz said.

Anna, now older and curvier, let out a breath, "Well…I couldn't sleep."

"So you made cookies?" He chuckled.

'Yeah, so?" Anna said putting her hands on her hips.

Snowblitz held up his hands, "No problem with that."

Anna smiled and bent down for her cookies.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Anna offered.

Snowblitz nodded and sat down.

"How long have you been in here?" He said.

"Not very long. I just come here when I'm stressed." Anna smiled.

Snowblitz smiled at her when she brought the hot chocolate over to him. They sat and talked for a while sipping at their hot chocolate and nibbling at their cookies.

(Back in the party room)

"I don't think he's coming back out." Fred said crossing his arms.

"We might as well get along with the show." Chic said.

The kids cheered and ran over to the caves stage.

"Here we go everybody! Let's all call out Maggie!" Fred said holding his microphone up to his mouth.

The kids cheered and called out, "Maggie! Maggie! Maggie!" Mangle and the other decided that her name wasn't kid friendly enough. So, they named her Maggie. Maggie peeked out of the curtains.

"Was someone call me?" She asked pretending not to hear the pleading of the children.

The screamed for her attention. She frowned and shrugged.

"Humm..Must have been my imagination!" She said going back into the cave.

The children screamed louder and Maggie jumped out of the curtains with a huge grin on her face.

"I thought I heard some of my maties!" Maggie said swinging her hook around pointing to the children.

Maggie preformed for the children until closing time. The children groaned when their parents told them it was time to go.

"Good bye Bon Bon!" The little boy said waving his chubby hands.

She smiled and waved. Once all the children left the crew sat down and sighed.

"Long day guys." Fred said.

Seth was on the table still gnawing on the pizza.

"Seth! You are gonna get a stomach ache!" Chic scolded him.

Seth looked at her, "Then let it give me one! Take me away pizza!"

Chic sighed and pouted. Bobby came out of a room along with Goldie. They yawned and sat down. That's when Jeremy walked in.

"Jeremy!" They all yelled as the pounced towards them.

His eyes widened and he dropped his things and ran.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! S-Stop!" Jeremy said diving into his office.

He closed the door and sighed.

"Aww, common Jeremy!" Maggie said pounding on the door.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Promise not to hug me?"

"Yes…" They all said at once.

Jeremy opened the door and they walked in. They stood there staring at him. He sighed and motioned them to come forwards. They smiled and hugged him.

"I've only been gone for a couple of day's guys." He said happily.

"Yeah, I kinda liked the job." Bobby said smiling.

"Well, you can always take the shift with me."

Bobby gleamed and grinned.

"So, where is Snowblitz?" Jeremy asked looking around.

"Oh, he's just in the kitchen." Chic said.

"No, Anna is in the kitchen." Goldie said.

Maggie and Bon looked at each other and smiled, they were thinking the same thing.

"Well don't bother them, guys. They're probably just making pizza." Fred said.

"Yeah, for 3 hours." Seth whispered to Bon.

"What!" Bobby said being protective.

"Nothing!" Bon and Maggie said.

They giggled to their self's and whispered, making Bobby madder by the minute. He grumbled by himself and stared at the girls.


	10. Back Story pt1

**Holy crap guys. I have not updated in a VERY long time. I apologize, I guess I'm too busy being lazy and doing other things. **

**New OC added:**

**Bulldozer the Bull-Belongs to SALEM1987**

(Chapter 10)

"Look, Anna is not falling for Snowblitz guys!" Bobby said annoyed.

Mangle smirked, "Sure Bobby, whatever." She giggled walking out of the office.

Seth snuggled next to Chic, "Hello there ." He said rubbing his belly.

"You don't have a stomach ache do you?" Chic said with a worried look in her eyes.

Seth sniffed, "…No…"

Chic pouted and ruffled his hair up.

(In the kitchen)

Anna smiled and stood up. She walked to the sink with her plates as Snowblitz finished off his last cookie. He then proceeded to move his dishes towards the sink.

"Hey you can just set those on the counter." Anna said pointing to the counter.

Snowblitz smiled, "No it's ok. I can help out."

Anna grinned and nodded. They both did the dishes and talked about different subjects. Chic walked in and stared at Snowblitz.

"I need to talk to you for a second." She said gesturing to Snowblitz.

He glanced over at Anna as he walked towards Chic, he winked at her and she blushed slightly.

"Why did you really call me Chica?" Chic said intensely.

Snowblitz looked away from her gaze and mumbled.

"I did not hear you dear." She huffed getting anxious.

"I." He said louder, "Am not _supposed_ to tell _you_."

Chic raised an eyebrow, "You better tell me. Now." She said crossing her arms.

He sneered and smirked daringly, "Oh? Now why would I do that?"

"Or else you won't be able to _talk_ to Anna, **EVER**, again."

He was silent for a while, shocked at her, before he snapped back into it, "So?" He said blushing.

Chic stared at him and he slowly started to break, "You won't be very happy." He said sadly.

He started to explaine and his emotions began to get the best of him. The good and the bad.

(Several Months ago. In the past.)

_Storm looked at Kitana with a confused look on her face, "He could have been the same guy."_

_Kitana shook her head, "No…that was him. And he's, we do I dare to say it…Kind."_

_Storm looked at her with anger in her eyes, "You're calling him kind?"_

_"Don't look at me like that. You heard Crystal, he paid for her release. And you saw him come running up to our van when he hit us, he looked genially worried."_

_Storm slumped back in her seat and huffed. Requiem smiled kindly at her to cheer her up. Storm couldn't help but smirk._

_(Blackskies)_

_"Oh! Catty, darling your back." Blackskies said in a fake happy tone._

_Catty's ears drooped down, "Im sorry. I failed."_

_Darkskies looked towards Jack and squinted at him. He smirked and slammed the door to his apartment._

_"Well…you know what happens to the people who fail me." She said holding out her hand examining her razor sharp nails._

_Catty gulped, "P-please. I will d-do anything!" She pleaded._

_Darkskies stood up and walked towards her, "Would you die for me?"_

_Catty crossed her eyebrows, she knew the answer that she needed to say. But her actual opinion would get her killed._

_She let out a heavy sigh, "Y-yes."_

_"Would you ever try to fail me again?" She said clacking her nails together batting her eyes._

_"No mam."_

_"Would you kill for me?" She said evilly._

_Catty shrank back into herself even more, "…Yes."_

_"Good. Go kill Kitana, Jack will assist you along with my sweet pets." Dark laughed._

_Catty's ears perked up and smiled a bit, "Really?"_

_"After dark dear, after dark." She pounced back on top of her garbage pile and pet her dogs._

_Catty smiled and leaned against the brick wall._

_(In the van)_

_Requiem talked to Levi and exchanging stories about their life while the rest of them listened._

_Mike looked up at Foxy in the mirror and then at Mikey, "We should stay at our house." She said to Mikey and the rest of the gang._

_"You sure?" Mikey asked._

_"What? Not like we are going to say anything about it." She laughed._

_Foxy shrugged, "Alright, everyone agree?"_

_They all nodded and Foxy turned the car around. They drove for a couple miles before Foxy noticed that the road started to get bad. He frowned and tried to drive around the pot holes, Kitana noticed and raised an eyebrow. It continued to get worse and he had a hard time driving straight. He swerved right into a large hole and hit the wheel with his hook. He ended up hitting the air bad and it exploded in his face. They all laughed quietly as he flailed around with it._

_"All ye landlubbers out! Now!" Foxy said finally getting the air bag off of him._

_They all got out of the car chuckling. Crystal stepped out and walked towards a manhole. It was shaking slightly and she looked at it confused as it began to tremble._

_"Uhh, guys?" She said looking at them._

_Right as she turned away the lid flew off and the ground around it cracked._

_"What is that?" She said as the ground began to split beneath their feet._

_A huge red hand reached out of the hole and pushed its self-upwards. The ground around it sank beneath the road as a large red animatronic bull arose from its depths. He shook off and looked around himself, he saw the closest thing that was next to him, which was Crystal. He locked eyes with her and stared._

_"Uh, hi?" She said looking up at him nervously._

_He shook his head along with his sharped horns, "Ah, h-hello." He said blinking at her._

_The rest of the group stood there frozen. He looked at them and bent over, "Sorry if I scared you guys…"_

_They smiled and let out a sigh of relief._

_"Where did you come from? May I ask?" Bonnie asked._

_"Uh, well. I don't remember actually. All I remember is waking up down there, and here I am." He said looking down the hole._

_Bonnie nodded and Kitana smiled at him._

_"Do you have a place to stay buddy?" She said holding her hands behind her back and leaning on her toes._

_"N-no, not really." He said flicking a piece of dirt from one of his horns._

_"Come with us?"_

_Foxy looked at her and cocked his head. Kitana frowned and nudged him._

_"Ye, if ye would be lik'n to stay with me and tha crew, ye may." Foxy said crossing his arms._

_"Thank you!" he said happily._

_Storm stared to walk off to Mike and Mikey's house that was only a few blocks away. The bull was in the front with Storm while the rest of them trailed behind._

_"So, you got a name?" Storm asked not looking at him._

_"Oh, I belief it's…Bulldozer." He said rubbing the back of his neck._

_Storm nodded, "Well I'm Storm."_

_He smiled and looked back at Crystal, "And who's that?"_

_Storm looked at Crystal and back to where she was going, "That would be Crystal. You like her don't you." She said with no emotion._

_"W-well I-"He stuttered._

_Storm suddenly stopped and turned and faced him, "If you wanna walk away with your life, I suggest you not hurt her in anyway. Got it?" She said and did what storms do best, stormed away._

_He stood there stunned but smiled. They got to Mike and Mikey's apartment and walked in. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer._

_Young Mikey opened it, "What do you-"He frowned when he saw them, "Oh. It's you guys."_

_Mike rolled her eyes and pushed his face away as she walked in, "Shut up Mikey."_

_Bulldozer bent down to walk into the door way and Storm was last to go Mikey stopped her._

_"Your Storm right." He asked._

_She looked at him and punched him in the arm like before, "Yeah I'm Storm."_

_He rubbed his shoulder, "Ok, so who's that?" He asked pointing to the large animatronic._

_"Oh, that's Bulldozer. He just joined us, but he's pretty cool so far."_

_He nodded his head and let her in. Young Mike came out of her room and stared at the group._

_"Your guy's group just keeps on getting bigger doesn't it?" She said and walked into the kitchen._

(Present)

"And that was just the _beginning_ of it." Snowblitz said looking to the ground getting ready for the tough part.

**Thanks for reading the story, hope you enjoyed! I can't belief though that I haven't updated in forever. But, that's life. **

**Anyways, I love writing for you guys and it feels good to get back in action again.**

**Like I said before, hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Just going for a little walk

Snowblitz looked up at Chic with sad eyes yet there was something else. Anger? Hatred? Whatever it was, it got rid of the forgiveness in his heart.

"And then came the worst part of it all." He said slowly.

Chic watched with an intensity that would break through walls.

(In the past)

Young Mike and Mikey slept in their own rooms while the rest of them were in the living room and family room. Storm laid wide awake next to Mikey, she rolled over on her stomach and looked at him. They didn't talk, none was needed. They just stared into each other's eyes. The others were asleep and most were snoring. Storm smiled while she fell into a deep sleep along with Mikey. Levi was in an odd position and hand both of his arms over his head. Kitana's ears twitched and listened for any movement. Once she thought everything was silent she got up and looked around. Getting up silently and walking to the door was a challenge, stepping over sleeping animatronics without making any sounds with her metal paws.

"Kitana? Where are you going?" A voice whispered.

Kitana froze and slowly looked behind her. Bulldozer blinked at her and cocked his head.

She let out a relieved sigh, "Oh. Dozer, I'm just going for a walk."

He nodded, "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and looked to the ground.

"Do you want me to come with?" He asked kindly.

"No. I'm fine, thank you though." Kitana said with a smile.

He shrugged and went back to sleep. Kitana opened the front door and walked out. She flew down the flight of stairs and into the crystal clear night sky. The air was frost bitten and her fur blew slightly. It grew little frost crystals at the ends of the fur. She sighed in annoyance and blew into her paws for warmth. She walked around the streets and smiled, so _peaceful_. So _quiet_. And it was all to _herself_. Or so she thought. Dimly lit eyes stared at her from a dark alley. She walked past the same alley and the eyes followed her, Catty poked her head out and hid behind a garbage can following Kitana. Kitana frowned and flicked her ear. Jack and the dogs also perused her. The mutt's claws made a clacking sound on the pavement. Kitana turned around, yet _nothing_ was there. She shivered and continued to walk. Catty locked her gaze on Kitana and sneaked up behind her. Kitana's breathing started to get heavy and her pace quickened. Catty extended her claws and reached for her. Kitana turned around sharply yet everything was as it was _before_.

'_Gotta get back. Gotta get back_.' She thought over and over again.

Kitana looked up ahead. The apartment was several blocks away so she would have to be quick. She looked around herself, no one was there but she knew that she was not alone. Quickening her pace once again she looked down at her paws. Catty hung over the ledge of the building in the dark. She watched Kitana walk away and slammed her fist on the roof in frustration. Jack looked up and her and smirked, the dogs followed Kitana slowly and Catty lept to another building. Catty looked down at Jack racing to get to Kitana first. Jack slipped from one hiding place to another easily avoiding Kitana's vision. Catty frowned and leaped down to a lower level. Jack smiled and ran for Kitana followed by the freak dogs. Kitana snarled and whipped around meeting his face with her foot. The dogs lunged at her as well and Kitana threw them aside. She looked around and took off running. She flew down the street on two feet, but her instinct took over and ran on all fours. She was quicker but unaware of her surroundings. Catty saw her chance and swooped down on her. Kitana fell over and kicked Catty. Catty grunted and held her side. Kitana scrambled up but her ankle was grabbed by Catty. She held her arms down and sat on her legs with her knees. Kitana struggled to get up and looked at her attacker. She stopped and squinted.

"Catty?" Kitana said letting loose.

Catty looked at her confused. She hissed and held Kitana down more tightly. Kitana had a scared look in her eyes as Catty's grip tightened. Catty blinked suddenly and shook her head. Memories started to flash before her eyes. Requiem was the last of her memories, it was of him smiling kindly towards her. He seemed to be talking but she couldn't hear him. Catty relaxed her grip and frowned. She looked at Kitana and gasped.

"Kitana?" She asked trembling.

Kitana smiled and nodded her head furiously. Catty smiled and let out a quiet laugh. Jack was running towards them. Catty slowly shook her head and took in a short breath.

"…_No_…" She whispered.

She turned to Kitana who was still in her grip.

Her lower lip trembled, "_Im sorry._" She mouthed.

Catty raised her fist in the air. Kitana's eyes widened and she gasped as the fist came down, ready to meet its mark.. Catty hit Kitana right in the head, Kitana passed out and lay limp. Catty closed her eyes and looked up at Jack.

"**Go home Jack**." Catty sneered.

Jack scoffed, "Fine. Looks like you got things in control anyways." Jack said swiftly turning around and walking away.

Kitana laid there motionless. Catty shed a tear that slowly made its way down her left cheek. She wiped it away and picked Kitana up. Catty looked around and saw a manhole that had no lid. She lowered Kitana in there and looked around herself. No one was to be seen so she put the lid back on. She let another tear fall down her face and sniffled.

"_I'm sorry, Kitana…_" She sniffed and walked towards her alley.

Darkskies was waiting for her.

"So? Did she die?" She asked anxiously.

Catty put on a fake smirk, "Yeah. She yelled and cried out for mercy. But of course, I gave her none." Catty smiled.

"And the body?" She said sounding pleased.

Catty smiled wider, "Flushed down the toilet like a dead fish."

Dark smiled and patted Catty's back, "Good! Excellent!"

They walked to the garbage pile and celebrated. The dogs howled loudly at the moonlit sky. Jack squinted at Catty. He moved his jaw back and forth.

'_Somethings not right_.' He thought rubbing his chin.

He shrugged and popped open a beer can. He joined the other to celebrate and let out a victory whoop. They celebrated until the rays of first light hit the ground.


	12. Back story pt2

**Wow guys. Just wow. How long has it been since I updated? Ugh, it just annoys me how lazy I am. I wanted to get something on here before I start my SBAC testing for school. Yay, three hours of Social Studies! Wish me luck guys!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Oc's featured:**

**Frost the Snow leopard: YouWotM8**

_Kitana's eyes fluttered open and quickly closed them. She let out a small yelp when she tried to move her body. Eyes willing, now opened only to see the darkness and small ringlets of light coming from a man hole. Sighing, she looked around. Two eyes met hers, they were soft, hazy glowing eyes. They moved towards her, "it" was in fact a he. As he walked closer to her, she could see that he was a snow leopard._

_"Hello…you seem to be in a bit of trouble." He said holding his hands behind his back._

_Kitana looked at him and winced when she tried to get up._

_"Oh. You really are hurt?" He said stepping towards her._

_She growled at him to back off and he held up his hands, "Hey look I'm only trying to help. My name's Frost."_

_She looked at him and breathed in, "M-my name's Kitana."_

_He smiled and slowly walked over to her, he placed his arms around her shoulder and held her hand with his other arm. She let out a small scream as he lifted her up._

_"You alright miss?" Frost asked her before moving again._

_She rapidly nodded her head and they began walking. Walking down to what seemed to be an endless tunnel. There was no way back above ground unless you were 50 feet tall and could reach the man hole. So into the darkness they went, arm in arm._

_(At the apartment)_

_Foxy still slept next to the couch and laid on his back. Requiem sat up talking to Bulldozer quietly. Storm and Mikey slept back to back. Freddy was up against a wall with Chica in his lap. Bonnie held Mike as she leaned into his chest._

_"So she just got up and left?" Requiem asked quietly._

_"Yeah. I asked her if she wanted me to come along but I think she wanted to be alone." Bulldozer said and glanced over at Crystal._

_Requiem smiled and made his eyebrows bounce up and down. Bulldozer blushed slightly and slouched over. Just as Requiem was about to speak Young Mikey stepped into the room and rubbed his eyes. He looked around confused. His eyes shot open and he ran to the kitchen clock, he grabbed it and looked at the time._

_"I missed my shift!" He yelped and ran around grabbing his things._

_He put on his security hat and ran out the door with a piece of bread in his mouth. In the process of closing the door he managed to knock down a mirror that was hanging above the doorway. Levi's eyes shot open and he jumped for it. He slid on the ground and caught it inches from the ground. The two other animatronics stared at him in awe. Levi stared at them back and shrugged his shoulders._

_"What are you two staring at?" He asked squinting his eyes._

_"Well, sir, I just thought you were lazy. I was wrong." Requiem said smiling._

_Levi gave him a cold look but smiled back and went back to sleep._

_(At the Pizzeria)_

_"I'm late! I'm sorry! I missed my shift." Young Mikey said bursting into the pizzeria doors._

_Parents looked at him while the kids stopped playing, the only noise was the sound of Foxy's robot-like voice that was singing an old sailors tune._

_"Sorry…" He mouthed and tiptoed to the office._

_Mr. Fazbear sat there as if he was waiting for Mikey to come in, "Sit down Mikey." He said pointing to a chair._

_"Boss. Please. I need this job." Mikey pleaded as he got down on his knees and grabbed Mr. Fazbears pants._

_"Good God boy, get off of me! I'm not firing you!" He said pulling at his pants._

_"Y-you're not?"_

_"No. Now take a seat."_

_Mikey sat down, his face was red from embarrassment._

_"Now Mikey boy, we've known each other for a long time…One, you know you don't have to call me boss. Two, I don't like this Jack fellow. I'm already firing him but I don't know…"_

_Mikey had a blank look on his face while he listened contently._

_"He seems too jumpy around Jeremy. Could you keep an eye on him for me?" He asked weaving his fingers together like he was knitting._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Alright. Thank you. You're dismissed."_

_Mikey got up and grabbed his bag. He swung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Jack passed him by and smiled grimly. Mikey frowned and quickly walked to the office. He popped his head in and looked for Jeremy. Jeremy was in there alright, fell asleep on the job._

_"Hey! Wake up." Mikey said shaking his head._

_Jeremy jolted awake and looked straight at Mikey._

_"That's what you get!" Mikey smiled, "I can't belief you're going to be taking over my job."_

_Jeremy frowned and crossed his eyebrows, "Really Mikey?"_

_"Yeah, really." He laughed._

_(At the alley)_

_Catty had her white tail over her pink nose. She was breathing lightly when she heard Darkskies talking. She perked up her ears and showed her blue eyes to the world._

_"Hmm. You're up…good." Dark smiled._

_Catty stretched out her metallic back and yawned, "I am now." She said and remembered Kitana._

_She whimpered softly and had a troubled look on her face._

_"What's wrong dear?" Dark asked coldly._

_Catty shook it off, "Nothing! Just stretching." She lied._

_"Really? Nothing to tell us?" Dark got closer to her followed by her ragged mutts._

_Catty looked at them in fear and violently shook her head no._

_"…Too bad…I really liked you Catty." Darkskies said before extending her long claws._

_She clacked them together and the dogs charged after her. Catty started to run but her ankle was bitten. She yelped and tried to hobble along. Another dog jumped up and bit her arm she swung it around and smashed it against the wall. It whimpered and pawed at its head. The others soon were at her feet, foaming at the mouth they snapped at her ankles._

_"No!" She cried out before they caught up to her and jumped on top of her._

_A larger one growled and held her down. It tried to bit at her neck but she held it back. They bit her body and ripped off chunks of the outer fur. Her pink bow was getting ripped apart but suddenly they stop. Oil was all over her fur and she coughed continuously._

_"Let her bleed out. That will be her punishment for lying." Darkskies voice said._

_Catty's vison was blurry from her own oil. She began sobbing yet she couldn't breathe when she sucked in air, so she had to let the tears fall by themselves. The tears and the oil made it almost impossible to see, closing her eyes so she could no longer see the world made her think about Requiem. He smiled at her and began talking to her like they had been friends for a long time. She smiled weakly as the oil made a pool around her body. His face, his smile._

(In the Present)

"That was the only thing that was keeping her going. That one thought. That one memory…" Snowblitz said looking off into the distance.

Chic was covering her mouth in shock, "Please, tell me what happens to my friends…please…" She begged.

Snowblitz formed a tear in his eye and wiped it away, "I wasn't done. That wasn't the worst part yet."

Hey! Hope you enjoyed! I'm now super tired because it's late. So, imma just go take a loooong nap. Also known as sleep.

See ya'll in the next chapter!


	13. Been a While

**Hey, it's been a while. When I wrote the last chapters for this story I was excited. Truthfully, I was more than excited, it was going to be a surprise for all of you. But I had a power outage that lasted for almost a week (anyone who knows what it is like to have a power outage knows what I'm talking about), and through that period of time my documents on my computer were somehow deleted. Once the power came back on I checked my documents, but all of my work was gone. Three months of chapters were never recovered. I have been so discouraged to start writing again. But this is not your fault, so why should you have to wait for the chapter? I don't want to make any excuses, so this is why I'm writing to you now.**

**The next chapter should be posted soon, so I'll have that for ya'll. Also, I can make alternative endings if you don't like the original ending. If you have any endings that YOU think should have been in the story, please PM me, KIK me, or leave a Comment in the Comment section.**

**See ya'll in the next chapter (very soon)**


	14. A Creeping Madness

**Ah, I know I said in my last post that I would update soon and I didn't. Everyone can yell at me! No but really, I am sorry for not posting like I used to. Its hard to keep good grades, and playing sports while trying to do things such as writing. Now I'm not blaming school or sports for my laziness, I'm just saying it's making it harder to do the things that I love. It's as if I have to push my self to do these things now. I haven't lost interest in my story, or writing, I think my break has been long enough...**

**So, without further ado...here is the 13th chapter. **

Chapter 13

Foxy woke up and looked around blinking. He noticed Kitana was gone and looked at Requiem and Bulldozer.

"Uh, where be me mate?" He asked them sitting up.

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Last night she said she was going for a walk." Bulldozer said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh? And she hasn't come back?" He said getting worried.

They shook their heads while Foxy sighed.

"Alright. I be goin t' look fer her." He said and got up as he grabbed the car keys.

Bulldozer stood up along with Requiem and followed Foxy out the door to the car.

Mikey opened his eyes and looked down at Storm, he smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He chuckled.

Storm opened one eye and shoved him. He grinned and got up. Walking to the kitchen he realized Foxy, Kitana, Requiem, and Bulldozer were gone. He shook his head and grabbed something to eat. Mike was twirling her knife as she leaned on Bonnie who was sleeping still. Everyone slowly got up throughout the hour while Foxy was out with the others. The door to young Mike's room opened and she dragged herself out of bed.

"Where's Mikey?" She asked groggily.

"Here!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

She shook her head in annoyance, "No. No I mean my Mikey."

He popped his head out of the kitchen door, "Technically, I am your Mikey."

She stared at him annoyed, "Yeah. Right, you two are both annoying and sneak over to the kitchen in the morning for snacks. Congrats! You've proven you're a slob…"

Mike snickered and placed her knife back into her pocket, "Yeah, it's kinda true."

Mikey slowly backed up his head from the door glaring at the two.

"He's probably at work. Late or something." Mike said reassuring her.

Young Mike looked down, "I don't like him working there…"

Mike frowned and glanced over at the kitchen, "Don't worry about it. He likes working there. Plus…It's not so bad." She said smiling looking over at the gang.

Freddy tipped his hat to her as Mike smirked.

(In the car)

Foxy had been driving for hours it seemed and they couldn't find Kitana anywhere

"So, ye haven't any idea where she be goin?" He asked Requiem and Dozer.

"No." They both said at once.

Foxy sighed and tapped the steering wheel. Requiem looked out the window at the passing buildings. As they drove past an alleyway he saw the tip of white ears covered in a black substance. He watched confused and puzzled. His eyes widened, he flung open the car door and jumped out. Foxy slammed on the breaks and looked behind him.

"Did he just jump out?" Foxy asked in a panic.

"Yeah he did." Dozer said turning his head scraping the top of the car, "Oh. Sorry."

Foxy took in a breath, "it's all good buddy." He said and got out of the car, "Stay here."

Requiem slid next to Catty and gasped. She laid drowning in a puddle of her own oil.

"Oh God…" He said picking her up carefully, "Who…w-who would do this…" He petted her softly.

Foxy came running into the alley almost crashing into the two of them. He looked at Catty surprised.

"Lad… that be Catty…right?" He asked looking at her torn body.

Requiem teared up and nodded his head.

"Get her to the car. Mike can help." Foxy said pointing to the car as Requiem carried her.

Foxy began to walk behind Requiem but a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his neck. He squirmed loose and stabbed the figure. It yelped in pain as it fell back into the darkness. Foxy leapt forwards escaping the unseen threat, in the process slipping on Catty's oil. With a loud crunching noise, the bolts on either side of his jaw broke off, allowing his bottom jaw to fall into the sleek oil. Boney, furry fingers wrapped around his ankle, yanking him into the black abyss. Requiem turned only to see a flash of red get pulled out of view. He began to set Catty down when gurgling and coughing noises escaped her mouth, she was choking on her own oil. He began to panic and looked around frantically.

"Dozer!" He managed to squawk out.

Dozer heard Requiem and busted out of the car sprinting towards his cry. Requiem was looking down at Catty trying to process what was happening, he only glanced at Dozer to point in the direction of Foxy. He stared at her while Dozer tried talking to him, but all he heard were muffled words and only saw fuzzy images. Dozer tried shaking him and shouted, trying to get an answer out of him. He didn't wait for him to react before running off into the dark.

(Foxy)

Foxy grunted and kicked off the attacker. His eyes glowed that golden yellow, illuminating the alleyway. Getting a better look at it, he notice "it" was a mutated mutt, human features yet it was covered in fur or rotten flesh, it was hard to tell in the dark, a ratted tail extended from its back. In other words, it was grotesque. His eye light flickered off as the dog heaved its body towards Foxy, jaws open with the will to rip bone through the living body, or in this case endoskeleton. Foxy's eye widened as he swiftly moved to the side pushing its body away. Another body was rushing towards him, he growled and got into a defensive stance. It lurched for him as he swung his hook fiercely.

(Dozer)

He ran towards the sounds of a fight as the dark swirled around him. Seeing the outline of a body being flung into a wall he grunted in anger and attacked the threat.

(Foxy)

He dug his hook into its body yet it kept running at him. It picked him up and crashing into the wall, slamming Foxy's head first into the brick. The thing let go letting Foxy fall to the ground, a large piece of metal fell from his head allowing oil to squirt out. Foxy passed out as the body walked away from him.

(Dozer)

Walking away from the damaged wall, bricks collapsed on top of the unconscious figure, burying it. He ran over to "Foxy" and helped him up.

"You oka-"He began before the hairy mass snapped at his neck.

It ripped a chunk of metal from Dozers body, oil bubbled out blinding the mongrel. Dozer held the wound with one hand and with the other he held the monsters snout. He swung it into the wall like a whip. Cracking its back and neck, killing it instantly. Oil spewed out from between his fingers, it crept down his throat every time he tried to breath. He looked over towards Foxy, well…at least where he should be under the pile of brick.

"What have I done?" He thought tearing up.

(Requiem)

His breathing was heavy. His vison was blurry. He left the alley way…and his friends. But it was not in vain. Catty needed more help that his friends right now, and he was doing what was right…right? Putting Catty in the back of the car, he rested her head on the door so she wouldn't choke on the oil any more than she already was. He started the car and sped off uncontrollably. Catty's eyes slowly opened, they were sad, wide eyes.

"Req-"She began before puking oil and some metal parts.

"Oh god! Catty!" Requiem said looking back at her letting the wheel swerve the car into the other lane.

He looked back to the road just as the car in front of him darted out of the way. He gasped and spun the wheel into the right lane in the process skidding into the side railings, crashing the car. He frantically unbuckled his seat belt and whipped around to face Catty. Crawling into the back she coughed up more oil. He softly held the back of her neck and looked down at her lost for words.

"R-Requiem…" She began before he shook his head.

"Shh…don't talk. Y-you'll waist your breath." He said tearing up again only to make his vision blurry again.

"No. T-this is important. Ki-Kitana is in the sewers. I c-" She said before gasping for breath, "Covered the man hole s-so. So…So she would be saf…" She could no longer talk.

Her oil was running low and what was left of it was filling up her air pipe. Requiem hands shook as he watched the life drain out of her.

"Catty?" Requiem said holding back his fear and sadness.

She looked up at him with one last breath.

"I lo-" He started before she went limp in his arms.

Letting a tear fall down his cheek he brought her in for a soft kiss, her oil staining his lips. He backed out of the car shocked and confused.

**Shorter chapter but I can post more often if I do the shorter chapters. So I wanna know what you guys think. Shorter chapters = more updates, Longer chapters = fewer updates. **

**And for all of you who have stuck with me for this long, even while I was gone...I sincerely want to _Thank _You. It might just sound like any other "thank you", but you have no idea what it means to me. It means _so_ much more, I can't put it into words. Thank you.**

**I'll see y'all in the next chapter! **


	15. Decisions

_**Hey, another update! We are nearing the end and I'm excited to start writing again! **_

_**I Hope y'all enjoy the 14th chapter!**_

Chapter 14

The van catches fire as Requiem walks away. The flames make their way towards the gasoline stored inside the van, as the two touch each other it was as if it was a bomb. Shards of metal flew in different directions. Catty, unfortunately, was no longer recognizable as the parts of her that didn't get blown to shreds were soon burning. Burning oil and gasoline followed Requiem as he stumbled forwards towards the apartment. He blinked as his vision became a blurry mess. Eventually, he found the apartment and practically busted down the door to the room where the rest of his friends were.

Storm perked up her ears as she saw the front door bend inwards repeatedly. The others looked at Storm queuing her to open the door. She sighed and walked cautiously towards the door. Opening it she found Requiem standing there, swaying side to side as if he were on a boat.

"Requiem, buddy…what happened?" She asked starting to get concerned.

He smirked and wiped his lips, smudging Catty's oil stain, "Foxy and Dozer are in the alley way right by 42nd street…I don't know what happened to them…"

Storm looked at him with a surprised look and he stared at her with a mad look in his eyes. She turned slightly and spoke to the group.

"Chica, did you hear that?" She said still looking at Requiem.

"Yeah, want me to go check it out?" Chica asked standing up.

"Crystal, Freddy and Bonnie will go with you."

Storm let them pass by and gave them a phone so they could stay in contact, she never once broke eye contact with Requiem. His gaze slowly shifted to inside the room, he found young Mike and locked his eyes on her. He started to step inside the room until Storm stepped in front of him. She raised an eye brow daring him.

"What else happened while you were out?" She asked crossing her arms.

His lower lip trembled as his eyes softened as he remembered Catty, "Catty…is dead."

Storms eyes dropped to the ground and nodded, "Where is she now?"

He snapped back to his crazed eyes, "That's not important. But I do know where Kitana is…" Slouching slightly, his lips parted as he breathed in, "She's in the sewers, and you can get in them through the man holes…good luck getting in there without breaking something, let alone get back out alive."

Storm looked back at Mike, Mikey and Livi, "Okay, the rest of you come with me. Say good bye to Young Mike!"

Young Mike looked up and cracked a smile at the others.

"Bye Mike!" They all said at once as they all filed out of the room and out the door.

Storm still stood in front of Requiem as the others headed downstairs.

"Good bye Mike." She said as she started to close the front door.

"Wait, won't I see you again?" Young Mike asked while standing up.

Storm looked over her shoulder slightly, "No…" She closed the door lightly, locking it.

She slipped past Requiem and stood at the top of the stairs, "You should leave." She said to Requiem.

Requiem looked at her twitching slightly, she felt uncomfortable by his gaze and fled down the stairs. Storm walked outside of the building and met up with the group.

"So where we headed?" Livi asked swishing his tail impatiently.

"We look for a man hole and we go in it…I guess." Mikey said scratching the back of his head.

Storm nodded and started walking down the street. Their steps made soft tapping noises on the concrete and their mechanical joints made wurring and buzzing noises each step they took. Mike spoke up and broke the silence.

"So…what was wrong with Requiem?" She asked putting her hands in her pocket.

"I honestly don't know. I think something is wrong with his system…or he's just traumatized." Storm said sighing, "I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

The group feel silent again as they walked alongside each other. Several minutes went by without another word spoken until Livi pointed out a man hole.

"Hey, there's one!" He said pointing to it.

Storm and the group walked in the middle of the street and surrounded it. They looked at each other and nodded. Storm and Livi took off the lid and set it aside. They stared down the black hole for they could not see the bottom.

"Who wants to go first?" Mikey asked smirking.

Storm rolled her eyes and bent down. She took in a small breath before sliding into the hole.

(Chica's group)

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Crystal all stand in front of the dark alleyway.

"We have to go in there?" Crystal asked timidly.

Freddy put a paw on her shoulder and smiled, "Yes dear, it will be safe. Don't worry."

Crystal blushed in embarrassment and rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared, I was just asking." She said as she stepped into the alleyway.

While walking she slipped on something and hit her back and head on the pavement. The group rushed over to her and Chica knelt next to her.

"Crystal! Honey, don't move." Chica said noticing Crystal's broken neck.

Freddy called 911 while Bonnie looked for the cause of Crystal's fall. Dried oil covered most of the pavement but he could make out something orange in the darkness. He cocked his head and bent down to pick it up. He picked it up and examined it, he gasped and dropped it. Bonnie shook his head and picked it up again.

"Damnit…" He said as he brought it back to the group.

Freddy was off the phone and was knelt down by Chica. When he saw Bonnie he stood up.

"What did you find?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie showed him what he had found and Freddy looked at him confused.

"I think its Foxy's…" Bonnie said looking at it.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "That's Foxy's jaw?"

Bonnie flinched as Freddy said it, "Yeah…I think so."

Freddy shook his head and held the bridge of his nose, "We need to see if there is anything else."

Chica looked up and back down at Crystal, "You guys go ahead, I'll stay with her."

The two of them nodded and traveled further into the darkness. They reached the end of the alley and could make out three figures in the dark. The first was a dead, deformed, mutated dog.

"God, what happened?" Freddy asked staring at the dead body.

Bonnie shrugged and noticed a larger figure laying on the ground, he walked closer to it. It blinked and gasped for air, Bonnie ran towards it and slid next to it.

"Dozer!" Bonnie cried out, "What happened?"

Dozer was holding his neck which still squirted out oil at a regular pace but with his other hand he pointed towards Foxy. Freddy saw this gesture and looked at a pile of bricks. He moved some of them and saw that Foxy wasn't breathing.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked still with Dozer.

"It's Foxy!" Freddy replied as he got out the phone and called Storm.

_"Hello?"_ Storm said as she answered the phone.

"It's Freddy, look…we've investigated the alley and we found Dozer and Foxy..." He said looking down at Foxy.

_"You did! How are they?"_

"Dozer is probably going to be okay. But Foxy…He's-"

_"Dead."_ Storm said finishing Freddy's sentence.

"Yeah…and Crystal can't move with us, she has to go to the hospital."

"Freddy!" Bonnie yelled.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie and Dozer, "What is it?"

Storm listened on the phone carefully.

"Dozer is going into sleep mode, I can't stop him. He's doing it himself." Bonnie said trying to reboot Dozers system.

"Storm did you hear that?"

_"Yeah I did."_

"Well what do we do?"

_"You have to leave Foxy. But Bring Dozer to the sewers, we'll find him and Mike will take care of him."_ Storm said and she hung up the phone.

Freddy sighed and looked at Bonnie with tears in his eyes.

"We have to put him in the sewers…" Freddy said quietly, "Storm will take care of him form there…"

"We can't do that! What if she can't find him? He'll just be stuck there for the rest of his life!" Bonnie said as his anger overcoming his rationality.

Freddy didn't speak but just stared at Bonnie.

"And what about Foxy?" Bonnie said shaking his head.

"We just leave him here…" Freddy said sadly.

"I don't agree with this…what do you think?"

"Honestly I think it's the best thing to do. I don't like doing it, but it's what we have to do right now…"

Bonnie sighed and put one of Dozers arms around him and waited for Freddy to do the same. They carried Dozer to the entrance of the alley way. Chica was standing there waiting for them. She gasped and asked what happened.

"We don't know." Freddy said and explained to her what they had to do.

"Alright…Crystal is at the hospital right now. She's going to be okay." Chica said trying to cheer them up.

(In the alleyway)

Tow eyes stared out at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"So…your part of the group that I've heard so much about?" Darkskies says to herself, "Well, have fun in the sewers…" She said laughing quietly.

(Chica)

Chica opened a manhole near the alley and Freddy and Bonnie slowly lowered Dozer down.

"Where's the bottom?" Bonnie said struggling to hold the weight of Dozer.

Freddy began to speak but he lost grip of Dozer and the both of them fell in pulling Bonnie with them.

"Guys!" Chica said keeling over the hole.

(Darkskies)

She flicked her tail and stepped out of the darkness and towards Chica. Smiling evilly, she towered over Chica.

"Huh?" Chica said puzzled at the sudden coolness of a shadow that lurked over her.

Chica looked behind her just to see Darkskies push her in the hole. Chica screamed as she fell.

"Hahaha, bub-bye dear!" Darkskies laughed as she covered the hole once again.

"Now…the chase can begin…" She said stepping into the darkness again.

_**Hope you like the chapter! I'll update as soon as I can, I can't wait to start getting in the swing of things again! **_

_**Side Note**__**: I'm having trouble with my PM's, so please be patient with me. I've been trying to figure out whats wrong. I'm getting frustrated with the way things have worked out the way they have been, but hey, it's getting better! **_

_**I'll see y'all in the next chapter! **_


End file.
